Cat's Rainbow
by Charlie105
Summary: Cat and Andre have feelings for each other but they don't know it, when Cat tells Andre she's always wanted to go to the end of a rainbow to see some elves will he take her? Just a little one-shot


**Cat's Rainbow**

The sun is shining over the Asphalt Café where Cat, Robbie, Andre, Jade, Beck and Tori sit cramped around a small round table, their topic today was rainbows,

"well I think that rainbow's have little green elves living in golden pots at the end of every single one," the small Red-Head said starting off the whole conversation,

"why would you want to know that Cat?" Jade asked the giggling Red-Head,

"because I've always wanted to go to the end of the rainbow to get my little green elves," Cat explained as if it was dead obvious,

"well, Cat, I don't have a clue if there are any but one day you shall go find your green elves," Andre reassured her,

"yay! I will get my elves!" Cat giggled twirling her hair round her finger; Jade slams her hand down on the table,

"you Cat are so messed up, do you really think that green elves will be at the end of the rainbow?" Jade sneered, everyone turns to face her with shocked faces as she just carries on eating her burrito,

"you are so mean to me!" Cat screamed running off leaving all her things at the table, _**"I'll go to the gardens, they won't find me there,"** _Cat thinks to herself still running with tears streaming down her face, the schools garden was her favourite place in the whole world, it was where she could go to get rid of all her bad feelings. Meanwhile back at the café things were going a little differently,

"Jade you are too mean to Cat sometimes!" Tori shouted angrily at Jade who appeared to not care to listen,

"yeah, Cat can get really upset by those things," Andre tried the explain to an uninterested Jade,

"you know Cat gets upset really easy," Beck whispered into Jades ear causing her to get up in anger,

"oh so you wanna break up!" she shouted at Beck, they both walk away arguing leaving Andre, Robbie and Tori sitting silently at the table,

"I'm gonna go find Cat," Andre decided standing up grabbing Cat's bag and what's left of her lunch, Tori and Robbie leave for a Slap meeting.

Cat sits alone on the bench surrounded by the birds singing and flying through the beautiful, clear, blue sky and hot, blazing sun shining down on her red velvet hair,

"hey Cat," Andre whispered to her making her squeal with surprise,

"Andre, how did you find me here?" Cat gasped turning round to face the Music Boy,

"well it is your favourite place at school so it was easy," Andre answered the little Red girl, he watched her brown eyes light up and her mouth form a beaming smile,

"wait does everyone else know about it?" Cat asked panicking slightly, Andre placed his hand on her shoulder,

"no, don't worry, Beck and Jade went off arguing and Tori and Robbie went to check something out at the Slap," Andre said making Cat calm down a bit but she still sobs now resting her head on Andre's shoulder, **_"man Cat looks so cute, like a little rabbit,"_** Andre thinks to himself as Cat snuggles into his arm still weeping,

"okay, thanks," she said quietly sniffing, Andre reaches out and takes a tissue from Cat's bag,

"look stop crying, Jade's not worth it," Andre wipes her wet eyes gently, Andre inhales her sweet perfume loving every single scent he takes in, it begins to rain slightly but the sun still shines brightly in the sky,

"haha it's raining, I love the rain," Cat exclaimed sniffing gently and laughing, _**"omg his chocolate brown eyes just make me want to smile, and his heart warming laugh is so amazing. But Andre's my best friend he would never feel the same about me as I do about him, no-one does not even Robbie does he just keeps on running off to follow Trina,"** _Cat begins to think but is drawn from thoughts when she finds herself crying again once more,

"Cat, are you okay?" Andre asked getting another tissue for Cat,

"oh yeah I'm fine I guess, but look I look even worse than before," Cat answered her best friend she looks at herself in the mirror, her make up had run and smudged,

"I think you look beautiful no matter what," Andre whispered in Cat's ear, _**"he thinks that I'm beautiful?"** _Cat thinks smiling,

"do you really think that I'm beautiful?" Cat asked squeakily,

"yes I do and I think that anyone would be the luckiest person in the world if they were loved by you," Andre admitted blushing in the process, then there in the sky the brightest rainbow that anyone has ever seen,

"wow, oh look at the rainbow Andre, isn't it bright?" Cat screamed in delight, "I wish I could go see it!" Andre smiled at Cat's excitement,

"maybe one day you can go see the rainbow," Andre replied taking Cat's hands in his causing Cat to break into a big, big smile,

"well I guess you're very lucky then," Cat whispered as her and Andre stand up still holding onto each others hands,

"I love you, Cat," Andre whispered letting go of his grasp on Cat's hands and gently cupping her face then placing his lips onto hers. You could almost see the sparks flying from each other as they stood there kissing,

"CAT!" someone shouted causing the couple to separate in shock,

"oh crap," Andre shouted back as they see Tori and Robbie standing watching them,

"hey Tori, what's wrong Robbie?" Cat asked a disgusted looking boy with glasses, "it's okay, Andre, come on lets go,"

"I'm sorry they know where you go," Andre apologized smiling at Cat,

"hey it's fine, we can find our own one soon," Cat shrugged, she stood on tip-toes and gave Andre a quick kiss on the cheek and ran ahead of him to talk to Tori and Robbie, who were eager to know what was going on, loads of thoughts were flying round Andre's head all at once, **_"what if Robbie upsets Cat?" "didn't Cat love Robbie at one time?" "how's Tori going to take it?" "what if I upset Cat?" _**

"ANDRE!" Tori screamed storming up to the fairly bewildered boy,

"oh hi Tor, look I just gotts do…" Andre managed to get out before Tori interrupt's him,

"don't you dare hurt Cat, she gets hurt too easily," the brunette ordered, but Andre wasn't really listening, he wanted to talk to Cat,

"I'm gonna find Cat okay," Andre said walking off leaving Tori speechless. Tori and Robbie head off to their improve class with the hobo teacher Sikowitz,

"oh Andre there you are I thought I'd lost you," Cat said smiling and leading Andre back to the bench,

"well never fear Andre's here," Andre boomed jumping up and acting like a super hero, "never mind about Robbie he'll get easier soon,"

"did you know I'm a princess," Cat stated confidently, she was absolutely certain about it,

"are you?" Andre asked curiously, he didn't know she was a princess,

"yeah, when I was little my mom called me princess of the rainbows, true story," Cat nodded her head with certainty, that made Andre feel a little easier,

"oh right I thought you meant actual princess, y'know like a king and queen's daughter type princess," Andre sighed in relief, him and Cat spend about an extra 5 minutes staring at the beautiful rainbow before heading to Sikowitz's class.

Finally after waiting a whole hour the bell rang signalling the end of school for the day,

"so my little Cat, how would you like to go see the end of the rainbow and try and find some little elves?" Andre asked a very bouncy Cat as they walk out of class holding each others hand,

"yes, yes, yes please!" Cat screamed jumping up and down whilst hugging a very surprised Andre; the couple walk to Andre's car and get in very quickly. Andre drives along the country road following the rainbow, which was still fairly bright in the sky. After they'd been driving for 2 or so hours Andre came to a stop on the end of the ledge but they could still see where the rainbow ended,

"Andre?" Cat asked as they both got out the car,

"yes, princess?" Andre answered with a smile,

"the sunset's beautiful isn't it?" the red-velvet girl asked,

"almost as beautiful as you," Andre replied putting his arm around the small girl,

"I love you too," she whispered into Andre's chest as she snuggled into him, they stand there looking out at the big blue, pink, orange, red and yellow sky, the sun had already begun the sink in the sky so it had begun to get darker,

"Andre?" Cat asked, her voice a bit quiet and squeaky,

"yes princess Cat?" the tall dark-haired boy replied, looking down at the small red-head currently cuddling into his chest,

"why does the sky have so many colours in it?" she asked lifting up her head so that she could see Andre's face,

"I'll explain another day," Andre answered kissing the top of her head, they both get back into Andre's car,

"kay kay," Cat agreed yawning and Andre drives off back to Cat's place.


End file.
